Heart, Tears and Time
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: The events of how Termina came to be as well as a history of Hyrule. Base off fan theories with my own made up stuff. Included is the Tetraforce theory.


Well, I'm back for a time. This time, I'm on a Zelda fanfic kick.

Anyway, my friend got me hooked on Zelda fan theories about Ikana and that blossomed into a a fascination with the whole of Termina. This is basically a bit of a legend on how Termina came to be. I know the history of Ikana is minimal, but it still explains a lot.

So yeah. This is basically me choosing some fan theories and making up my own stuff to connect the dots.

Theories include:  
-Stone Tower is like the Tower of Babel  
-Tetraforce. (If you don't know what it is, basically "The Triforce is not three pieces but four and the "tri" refers to the shape")  
-Majora being a woman

The theories themselves are pure speculation, but based on stuff from the actual game. As for my stuff, I just made it completely up.

I'm also working on two companion stories for this: Last Song and Field of Innocence. They're the true events of how everything happened from Toax and Majora's view points in journals, respectively. The journals will conflict slightly with a few things in this as a warning. As I said, this is basically a _legend_. Legends do become distorted through time. The journals will be true to about 90% or more of what happens in this though.

No flaming, please. If you don't lke the theories, don't say it. I have worked hard on this.

Enough of my ranting.

* * *

When the land of Hyrule was still young, all was at peace. The four Golden Goddesses were happy with what they had created and watched over the people. At this time, there was only one race, the Hylians. There was no need for other races.

Din, Farore and Nayru had each found a mortal man they loved and promoted him to the status of god. The three goddesses asked their sister, Saranova, why she had not taken a husband, she replied that she must remain celibate to retain her title of the Goddess of Purity and Innocence. Din wanted to pressure Saranova into taking a husband to maintain the male/female balance, but Nayru convinced Din to let their sister keep her choice.

Each of the married goddesses had three children around four hundred years after Hyrule's creation. Around a hundred years later, Din and Nayru each had another child. Din named her daughter Majora and Nayru named her son Toax.

The older children were still growing, but Toax and Majora grew quickly to match the age of their siblings and cousins. However, the other children looked down on them, tormenting them mercilessly. Majora was the main target of the taunting as she was very sensitive. Few of them messed with Toax as he was a skilled warrior though he was still in training.

Toax was Majora's only playmate, but he didn't much play with her. He was more interested in learning how to fight. He did play with her and taught her how to fight a bit. Majora enjoyed these sessions and learned how to fight.

As Majora grew, her mind became twisted. She saw all those around her as enemies except for Toax. He had been her playmate and friend while the other children had tormented her. Despite her twisted min, she retained much of her child-like nature, wanting only to play most of the time.

And play she did. However, her "games" were causing despair and death in Hyrule. She was turning brother against brother, friend against friend. Taron, her brother, Mari and Thoron, her cousins, saw what she was doing and thought it was great fun. They apologised to her, but as twisted as Majora was, she didn't forgive them, though she made a show to make them believe she did. She was glad, though, they wanted to play with her and let them in.

The wars and famines wrought by Majora soon led to a fracture among the Triforce goddesses. Nayru and Farore demanded that Din get her child under control and Din refused, saying it was just a phase. Din countered by demanding Nayru get Mari and Thoron under control as did Farore. Nary blamed it on Majora and her twisted mind.

The goddesses continued to fight among themselves until they broke apart. Din and those that worshiped her went to the mountains and she turned them to Gorons. Those closest to Nayru followed her to the lake and became Zoras. Farore's followers became Kokiri of the forest.

At the same time, Majora suggested to her cousins and brother how they could have more fun. The three stole away some of the people to the desert and created the Gerudo tribe. Taron and Thoron didn't want an all female race, but Majora told them that they could choose the race's characteristics. They gleefully made the Gerudos very war-like.

The remaining Hylians became frightened at the fracture and looked to the goddesses for guidance, but Saranova was all that remained. Those remaining retained their light and continued to have faith in Saranova. She genlty guided them through the Race Wars, but it was trying on her. She couldn't do it on her own, so she asked a humble girl named Aeli to lead the people. Aeli accepted and led the people with great humility.

During this time, a settlement was established around where Aeli held her court. A castle was buoilt and it became known as Castle Town. Most Hylians were happy to let the Royal Family rule, but as they went on, some became tainted by Mari. They began to try to kill the Family members. Distraught at these events, Saranova turned to Ekur, one of her nephews, and asked him to create a shadow race. Thus, the Shiekah were created.

Mari became enraged at this and went to Majora. Majora told her to choose one Gerudo woman and make it so she would become pregnant. The child would be male and become patriarch of the Gerudo tribe. This would happen once every hundred years. Mari agreed and chose a Gerudo woman who soon gave birth.

After the child was born, Majora stole her mother's piece of the Triforce and gave it to the child. When Majora feared her mother would find out, she fled. She wanted to see the destruction the child would wreak, but knew it too dangerous.

Along with that, Toax had been gently pressuring her into her heinous acts. Some feeling deep inside her compelled her to listen to him, but she feared what would happen if she stopped. She had never given into her emotions before, except as a child, and fled with the feelings still in the pit of her stomach.

Soon, Majora came to a black void where there was nothing but pure silence. For some time, she reveled in the silence, let it envelop her like a blanket. She grew tired of it, though, and wondered if she still had her divine powers. She tried it and found she had shaped an entire world. She focused on a small part of th eworld, shaping its people and the Four Giants.

Majora had thought the Giants would ravage the people and enslave them, but they played with and guarded the people. This angered Majora but she waited. She thought the giants would turn on the people., but no such thing happened. TO satisfy her thirst for destruction, she made the Giants leave the people.

As the Giants left, Majora created the swamp, ocean, mountains and desert. With these, she forced the people toward these environments and changed their bodies to familiar forms: Goron, Zora, Deku and Gerudo.

The people of Termina became frightened at the sudden disappearance of the giants. This gave Majora a wicked idea. She appeared to the Termanians as a male divinity, demanding they worship her. The people refused, not believing any divinity cared about them.

Enraged, Majora sent a war among all the races except the Ikanians. They alone were the ones to worship Majora in her male form. This pleased her greatly as she had never been worshiped in Hyrule.

The Ikanians built their society around her male form. Majora was pleased with this as the Ikanians often waged war on the other races to make them believe in her. She was very hapy because she didn't need to expend energy on creating wars herself.

Her happiness could not last forever. Among the few in the other races that believed, there were whisperings of a homosexual relationship between her and some unknown god. She ignored these rumors until they reached Ikana and began to be whispered excitedly. The rumors slowly eroded the faith of the Ikanians in her.

TO punish the people, she created Majora's Mask. For many years, Majora watched as the mask tore the Ikanians apart and eventually brought forth the Garo and Somonians. The Garo were spires, neutral, but able to be bought to one side or the other. The Garo switched sides constantly between the Somonians and Ikanians. A war soon erupted between the Ikanians and Somonians after a Garo slayed Akura du Ikanos, princess of Ikana.

Majora watched the war rage for years until Din, Farore and Nayru suddenly apeared. Majora was enraged by this and also puzzled as to how they found her. IT had been hundreds of years since she had fled Hyrule and thought nobody would be able to find her.

The Triforce goddesses stopped the war between the Ikanians, Somonians and Garo, but it was too late. Many of the Ikanians and Somonians had perished in the bloody war. The Garo had been completely exterminated. The few remaining Somonians fled into their former desert home.

Majora lashed out at her mother and aunts, attempting to destroy them. She thought herself stronger than them in Termina since it was her creation. She was worng. The older goddesses sealed her within her own mask.

The Triforce goddeses then informed the few remaining Ikanians that Majora had been a goddess, not a god. This shocked the Ikanians and they refused to believe it. They had no dobut that Din was Majora's mother from the similarity in appearance, but Majora had always appeared male to them.

The Ikanians took the symbol of the Triforce and defiled it in their Stone Tower. They blasphemed the three goddesses, saying they were untrustworthy witches, unfit for worship. They tried to reach the goddesses through the Stone Tower to destroy them. The goddesses turned the Stone Tower on its head, however, and the Ikanians sealed their own fate by building to the Underworld instead of the heavens.

A distraught Toax approached the goddesses much to their shock. He had followed his mother after Saranova told him Nayru had left with Farore and Din. He was shocked to learn how twisted Majora had become during her time in Termina and lamented the fact he might have been able to stop her.

Toax made a grim promise that he would watch Termina no matter what. He also wanted to make sure Majora never came to power again. IT broke Nayru's heart as she agreed to let him go, but she understood. She would not guide begrudge her son the promise to his only true friend. The Triforce goddesses left Toax after wishing him the best luck.

The god solemnly watched over the land of Termina for many years, but it never recovered from Majora's influence. Dark doubts were sown in the hearts of Termina's people. Brother didn't trust brother. Everyone felt as if there were no hope left. Toax knew this was all part of Majora's plan. He knew that if the people had a god to look up to, things might not be so bad. The people had no trust in divinities after the Ikanian Wars, however.

Toax watched as it was all he could do. Clock town was founded and flourished into democracy. There was a little hope in the gods heart the trust in the government would transfer to hope in the people. It didn't, much to Toax's heartache.

One day, the seal on Majora's Mask broke enough to cause unrest among the races, leading to another war. Toax heart sank as he watched the war rage for several days. After a full week, he created an eclipse which caused enough fear to stop the fighting for a while. He hated instilling more fear in the people, but he knew it was the only way.

Toax came from the heavens and held himself tall and proud. He preached to the races on how war was wrong and not the answer. The people feared his wild appearance and came to an uneasy truce. He announced that he was the new god of Termina, but he wasn't anything like Majora. The people were wary, but some were willing to accept him as their deity. They dubbed him the Fierce Deity as he never gave his name.

He settled back into the heavens, watching over the races. All became isolationists, not wanting to associate with the others. This disheartened Toax further as the seeds of distrust became deeper.

One day, the seal on Majora's Mask broke fully and spread more chaos and despair. The people became even more frightened as Toax battled the three forms the mask produced. He was on equal footing with her and a stalemate lasted for several days. The god was exhausted but knew he needed to seal the Mask away again.

With some of the last of his energy, he sacrificed his divine power to seal her away. He also created a mask with a piece of his soul and life essence. He knew the seal wouldn't last forever which was the reason he created the Fierce Deity mask. The power would easily corrupt the wearer unless unless they were strong of faith and heart.

After sacrificing his divine power, Toax left Termina. The people would only become more terrified, but he was no longer a god. He couldn't see the point in staying when he had no more power. The former deity went off, fading into the realm of legend.


End file.
